Harry Potter Saves the Past
by Story167
Summary: Harry Ron &Hermione go back in the past to deliver a book-the HP series-that can help prevent Voldemort from ever coming back. Harry Ron Hermione Lily James Sirius Remus Peter Hagrid Sirius &others. T bc Im paraniod, but its nothing parents cant read. :
1. Chapter 1

Five Days after Deathly Hallows

Harry Potter had won the war against Voldemort. But at a great cost; several of his friends had died. Fred and Lupin and Tonks and Dumbledore were gone forever, and Harry even wanted Snape to of had a different fate. Harry wished there was a way to stop it all from happening. He didn't dare mention it to anyone; he knew what they all would say.

"Harry," came Hermione's voice in his head. "I miss them too, but you did all you could."

"Yeah mate, Listen to Hermione." Ron would agree.

"It's over, we can't save anyone else."

"Harry, you can't play hero forever!"

"Harry, they're gone and not coming back!"

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Harry thought out loud. Harry knew his friends wouldn't be so blunt; it was his head turning all his fears into something he could comprehend. The truth was Harry missed everybody that had died. They would haunt his dreams, just as the death of Cedric had. And now they were slipping into his reality. The worst part is that Harry blamed himself for all of their deaths, even though Harry knew he could he couldn't have done anything to help.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny came running through the door of his new house in Godric's Hollow.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, although he was pleased to see her.

"Hermione's found something and she thought you might want to check it out. Ron was coming to get you but Mum needed him to do something for the funeral." she explained.

"Oh, okay then. Shall we go now?" asked Harry.

Ginny grabbed his arm in a tight grip and said, "Whenever you're ready."

They both twisted gracefully and the disappeared on the spot.

After the usual suffocation of disapperation, Harry gasped for air when they appeared in front of the Burrow. Ginny, who had just passed her apperation test, wasn't quite used to its effects and staggered after walking a couple of steps.

"I'm okay," she said after Harry tried to help her walk.

"So what is it they want to show me?" Harry asked as they climbed up the many stairs to Ron's room, which happened to be at the very top of the Burrow.

"They've found something that _they_ think you might be interested in." Ginny said, slightly stressing the word 'they,' although it really didn't explain anything other than the fact that she wanted to be included in the groups plans.

"Alright," Harry consented, "As long as it's not too dangerous."

The door to Ron's room was open and inside sat Ron and Hermione actually not arguing for once. "Harry!" they both shouted upon seeing him.

"You won't believe what I've found-" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"Thanks Ginny," said Ron, pointedly eyeing Ginny and then the door. Frustrated, Ginny took the hint and marched out of Ron's room, slamming the door behind her. They could hear her stomping all the way down to the kitchen.

"Why can't she stay?" Harry asked Ron, who shrugged in reply.

"Harry!" Hermione practically yelled. "Look at this!" She thrust a very large hard, black book at his chest; knocking the breath out of him. "Look what we've found!"

"Another way of knocking people out?" Harry guessed.

"No," she said dismissively. "A way to prevent the war actually!" Harry looked at Ron in utter confusion, but he just nodded encouragingly.

"But it's already happened, and we stopped it- unless there's another one." He added warily.

"No, of course not, I mean that I've found a way to stop it from ever happening!" she went on excitedly.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. They could save everybody! There would be no funeral after all! "But, Er… how?"

"She's found a spell that works like a time turner." interjected Ron. "Except that you don't have to stay there and live the past out."

"Great! Let's do it!" said Harry.

"We already have a plan! Hermione informed him excitedly. Harry already knew it was going to be a long night.

Hermione had really read his mind this time, even more than usual. And her plan was actually quite brilliant. The spell she had found allowed them to go back in time for exactly half an hour to try and change the past. Ron had suggested they go all the way back to when Voldemort was born and stab him then, but Hermione had rejected it on the account of them not having enough power to go back that far.

"I was thinking we could contact your parents, Harry." she proposed.

"But I thought you said children were forbidden to contact parents." Ron questioned. It was true, Hermione did say that in their third year while explaining about the time-turner.

"Not directly…" She looked at Harry and Ron, a bit unsure. "I thought we could maybe write down everything we wanted to say to them, everything they needed to know; and leave it somewhere for them to find."

"Hermione, you're a genius!" Ron exclaimed.

"So like write them a book?" said Harry, leaving the complementing to Ron.

"Exactly! And there's a spell for that!" she said beaming.

"Let's do it then!" said Ron, whipping out his wand and knocking over a lot of his belongings in the process.

"Maybe I should do it Ron." Hermione suggested.

"Right."

"Okay, just close your eyes and think of everything you want to tell them." Hermione instructed. The last thing Harry saw before closing his eyes was Hermione leaning over him with her wand pointed directly at him, her brow furrowed in concentration. It wasn't exactly an encouraging sight, but he did as she said anyway. He thought of everything he had gone through: Living with the Dursleys, Hagrid telling him he was a wizard, all about Hogwarts and how he made the Quidditch team, saving the stone, the Chamber of Secrets, about how Peter had betrayed them, how Harry had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament and when Voldemort rose to power again, how Bellatrix had killed Sirius, and when Snape had killed Dumbledore, and finally about the Horcruxes and Hallows. When he had opened his eyes, a huge black book lay in his lap, almost as heavy as the one Hermione had chunked at him.

"Cool," said Ron.

"Where do you think we should leave it?" Hermione asked. Harry knew she had already thought of a place and was just asking them on account of tact so he responded, "I don't know."

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Ron suggested.

"Ron, you've read my mind!" Hermione said, half-amused.

He blushed. "I dunno, have I?" he said innocently, but Harry's sixth sense detected something suspicious. "Anyway, when shall we go?" Ron asked.

"Can I come too?" came a voice from behind Ron's door. Harry knew Ginny had been listening at the door, the way she had loudly stomped down the stairs told him that she was planning to sneak back up.

"Oi! Who's snooping now!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Please Harry!" she pleaded, batting her eye lashes at him.

"Definitely Not!" declared Harry and Ron simultaneously. It would take a lot of power to travel that far back and although they both knew she was strong enough to do it, they were still a bit protective.

"It's alright, she can come." Hermione shot both boys a look of confusion. "I don't see why not!" she added when both boys glared at her.

"Fine!" Ron consented. Ginny fingered her wand in her back pocket while raising her eyebrows at both Harry and Ron.

"Um, everyone will need to hold hands." Hermione said, awkwardly grabbing Ron's hand. Harry reached for Ginny's and Hermione's while Ginny grabbed Ron's unoccupied one. Harry thought about how silly they would look if Mrs. Weasley walked in and saw them standing in a circle holding hands. Hermione held the book with her knees and started saying the incantation. This spell didn't need wands, it needed core magic which took a lot of effort. Slowly Harry felt his feet rise up off the ground and the room started spinning until they weren't in Ron's room at all. Harry let go of the other's hands and looked around. They were standing right beside Hagrid's hut, facing the castle that they knew was Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the-" Ron began, but stopped mid-sentence when Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"We can't be seen!" Hermione hissed, pulling them into the Forbidden Forrest. Harry was amazed that the past looked so similar to the present, at least before the battle.

"Hermione, did it work? Have we gone all the way back?" Harry asked.

"Yes." came the reply, but it was Ginny who answered. "See here comes McGonagall now; she looks much younger." Indeed she did; her hair was still gray, but there were some black streaks still fighting to stay in. She carried herself much more firmly and she looked even more strict than Harry had ever seen her. Something else was different though, she didn't have her glasses. McGonagall staggered as she walked down the bumpy slope towards them.

"Potter! Evans!" she shouted. Clearly she mistook Harry and Ginny as James and Lily. "Get out of the forest this instant!" Both of them stared at her in disbelief. "Now!" When they still didn't move, Hermione gave them a push. McGonagall's mouth was in its usual line and even with distorted sight, she was still intimidating. "How many times must I inform you, Mr. Potter, that the Forbidden Forest is off bounds?"

"Er, sorry Professor." said Harry, quite unsure what to do.

"Detention, Mr. Potter! You too, Miss Evans!" And with that, McGonagall stormed off, still stumbling on the uneven ground. As she went back through the castle, Hermione spotted Madam Pomfrey and a pale, skinny boy exiting the ground and heading for the Whomping Willow. Tonight must be the full moon.

"Come on!" Hermione shrieked. "We have to go to the Shrieking Shack and back before the moon rises!"

They all sprinted towards the Whomping Willow as fast as they could under the invisibility cloak, which was flapping around their ankles. They pasted the lake and the beach tree and finally they were at the Whomping Willow when a thought struck Harry. They hadn't thought of a way to get past the tree. Groans from behind him told him that the other's had just realized the same thing.

"Now what are we going to do?" said Hermione, panicking. "We only have fifteen more minutes left before we have to leave. And only ten minutes until the moon rises!"

Suddenly the tree limbs froze. Harry looked behind him to see that Ron had thrown a stone at the knob and froze it.

"Brilliant Ronald!" said Hermione.

"Nah, it was nothing really." Ron said, shrugging.

Harry decided to squeeze through the tunnel first and behind him came Ginny, then Hermione and Ron.

"I do believe this place has gotten smaller." Harry said. He could barely crawl through, especially holding the book. Finally they arrived in the Shrieking Shack. Harry quickly placed the book on a table when none other than a fourteen year-old Remus Lupin crawled behind them into the room.

"Who are you?" the sandy haired boy asked, looking at Harry. "You look a lot like my friend, James. Are you a Potter?" He was very interested in Harry, and didn't seem to notice the others.

Harry was in a minor shock. He wanted to see his parents and their friends, but it still shocked him to see Lupin so small, even more so because Harry knew that, in the future, Lupin was dead. Meanwhile, Lupin seemed to come to his senses.

"Um, you need to go. Quickly!" he said. The moon was almost up and Harry could sense the urgency in his voice.

"Yes, Harry come on." Ginny took his hand. "Time's almost up, we have to go now." She steered Harry towards the exit and together they crawled through it, followed by Ron and Hermione. They had barely crawled out when a distant howl told them that Lupin had transformed.

"What now?" Ron asked, while they jogged into the forest.

"Well we should be taken back in about a minute." said Hermione, looking at her watch.

They waited and waited and waited and nothing happened.

"Um, shouldn't we of been gone by now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but- Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "Because we have a fourth person, the time doubled! We would have had fifteen minutes with just two people and then thirty with us three, but with four we have a whole hour!"

"Oh, so how much longer do we have then?" Harry asked.

"Twenty-six minutes and 40 seconds exactly." Ron said. That was strange, Harry thought, because Ron wasn't even looking at his watch, Hermione was. They all looked at him strangely and Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when someone ran past them. She had long red hair and bright green eyes that were full of pure joy. It was Lily, Harry's mother; she sprinted past them without noticing them at all. She didn't even realize when her hair brushed up against Harry, she was laughing too loudly to hear his sharp intake of breath. Not far behind her was a boy, he had long black greasy hair that fell to his shoulders and he too was laughing.

"Lily, wait up."

"Come catch me, Sev." she called back. He stopped to watch her run, probably admiring the way her red hair swung behind her as she ran, as Harry was. Snape was fixing to sprint off after her, when he heard their breath. He drew his wand.

"Who are you?" he asked pointing his wand in Harry's face. "Potter. Spying on Lily are we?"

"Professor," Hermione began she caught herself.

"Severus isn't it." Ron said, trying to make himself sound intimidating. "Get back up to the school, now. It's getting dark. Take Miss Evans with you." Harry was impressed at how much he sounded like Mrs. Weasley.

"Who are you?" Snape repeated, but with much less spite in his voice.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "Just take care of Lily." Harry knew Snape would do this anyway, but he wanted to make sure he did."

"Severus," Hermione said. "She loves you as a friend, but she would still die for you."

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked.

"I think you know." Harry answered. "Now go, and don't wander around at night anymore, there are spiders in the forest." Harry steered him towards the castle and the others followed suit. They had to make sure Snape and Lilly made it back to the castle okay; there was a werewolf about, after all. After a minute they spotted Lily who had stopped to wait on Snape.

"Oh there you are Sev, I thought-" Lily said, but stopped when she saw Harry.

"Potter! What are you doing, go away!" She ordered.

"Mu- Lily," Harry could have sworn, he had almost called her 'Mum'. "You need to go back to the castle right now." said Harry, taking her arm and pulling her towards the door. Ron grabbed Snape's and pulled him inside as well; the same time as another howl filled the air.

"I told you!" Snape said to Lily. "He's a werewolf."

"Oh Severus, not that again!" Lily looked so mad, that Snape didn't dare to press the matter. They were already in trouble for being out of bed."

Lily asked the question of the day, "Who are you?" she said to Harry, looking at him with eyes exactly identical to his own; she seemed to notice this too and narrowed hers.

"Harry." he said.

"Harry," she repeated. "I like that name."

Everyone smirked at this and Ron actually snorted.

"Well I bloody well hope you like it!"

"Ron!" Hermione shot him a look that plainly said _Shut Up!_

"Right, well we have to go now." he said, ignoring Snape and Lily's curious faces.

"Yes," said Ginny, pulling Harry away from his mother; but they bumped into something. She turned around, but nothing was there. She sighed, resigned to the fact that there was always going to be trouble; nothing could possible ever go as planned.

"James Potter! Out!" Ginny demanded. Slowly a boy around fourteen appeared from under the cloak; he had messy, jet black hair, glasses, and a mischievous face.

"How'd you know it was me?" James asked Ginny.

"Lucky guess." she answered. James started at her in wonder, and then noticed Lily. He ran his fingers through his hair and winked at her, much to Snape's displeasure. Lily rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Lily wanted answers, but Harry knew they had to go.

"Leaving, right now." He glanced at the others. Together the four of them walked out of the doors and back outside, shutting the doors behind them.

"We have five minutes left." Hermione informed them. They walked back to Hagrid's hut and found its resident sitting outside playing with a small three headed dog.

"Here Fluffy, here boy." said Hagrid, waving a small chew toy in front of it. The middle head grabbed it with its teeth and swallowed it with one gulp.

_Oh Hagrid_, Harry thought as they shrank into the shadows within the forest. Ron and Hermione chuckled at the sight, while Ginny asked, "Do I want to know?"

"Not really," Hermione replied, still amazed at the tiny Fluffy. Hagrid was now humming a quite terrible tune, but Fluffy drifted off to sleep anyway.

"How much longer, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Three- ARGHHHH!" Hermione screamed and leaped away from where they were all standing. Behind her was Lupin the werewolf.

Harry immediately pulled out his wand, but he was unsure about what to do. He couldn't hurt Remus, but he couldn't let Lupin hurt anyone. While he had been debating over what to do, Ron had leapt into action. Ron cast a protection spell around Lupin, to where he was trapped in what would have looked like a small invisible bubble. Inside Lupin was scratching himself, clawing at his skin, and snarling at Ron, who made Lupin's bubble float back through the hole in the Whomping Willow and through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.

"Well that was close." Ginny stated as all four of them started glowing.

"Hey, What's going on?" Hagrid had head all the noise and was now staring at the four glowing teenagers standing in a circle, holding hands, and spinning very rapidly. "James?" asked Hagrid, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hagrid, No!" all of them shouted. But it was too late; the five of them had crash-landed in the middle of Ron's room with a boom that was sure to wake the entire Weasley family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Note: Thanks to all who subscribed and reviewed! I'm not going to only upload when I get a certain number of reviews, but whatever you have to say- don't hold back! :) FAIR WARNING: Absolutely NO cussing, swear words, dirty comments, or any rude comments (not that y'all would do that right? :D); but any constructive criticism is welcome. Any irregularities in the story is probably part of the plot so bear with me. :) **

_Well that was strange_, thought James. Four teenagers had just stormed out of the castle, all of them looking nervous and excited. They looked like they weren't supposed to be there. And James knew all about being somewhere he shouldn't. The way they all stared at him was well, creepy. Then they had left. James looked around him; Snape and Evans simply stared at him. Why was that? Oh yeah, they had just seen him come out from under the cloak- the _invisibility cloak_. Evans actually had her mouth open, but Snape was glaring in envy. _This isn't good_, James thought. Snape would surely try to nick it from him. James couldn't let this happen; his dad would kill him if he lost the cloak! It had been in the family for years. But James had a plan.

"Come on Evans, let's get back." James offered, attempting to grab her hand and start walking, but she wouldn't budge.

"So that's how you've been doing it." she said.

"Oh, er, yes. That's how. But shouldn't we go back before Filtch catches us." James took off sprinting towards the tower. Lily glanced at Snape guiltily before running to catch up with him.

"Hey! What were you doing invisible?" Lily asked, still jogging to keep up with his fast pace.

"What were you doing out with Snivellus?" James retorted. This caught Lily by surprise; she blinked.

"What- how?" Had James been spying on her? Lily gasped and looked at James, who had realized his mistake.

"No! I wasn't- I just- ARGH!" James sprinted off.

"James! Wait up!" Lilly shouted, but to no avail. He sped up before rounding the next corner and when Lily turned it too, he wasn't there. She knew he was under the cloak somewhere, probably after Snape. Lily raced down to the dungeons after him. Suddenly, she saw Snape flying out of nowhere.

"Argh!" he screamed.

"Wha- JAMES POTTER! Get out from under that cloak this instant!" Lily sternly demanded in a tone that was surely to make him stop. Too bad it wasn't James Potter. Peeves came zooming out of nowhere, holding a bucket of water balloons in one hand. It looked like he had just thrown Snape across the corridor with the other.

"Little snake out of bed!" he cackled, chunking a couple of water bombs at Snape, who barely dodged them. "Snake out of bed! Snake out of bed!" Lily almost swore. He was going to wake up the whole castle! Peeves then stopped yelling long enough to scoop all the balloons in his arms and then zoomed over to where Snape was. He dumped the balloons on Snape's head with a splash; then he gathered enough breath for his loudest scream yet. But when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Peeves clutched at his throat indignantly and then flew off, throwing water bombs at the walls.

Lily looked around for the source of the silencing charm, but found none. Then somewhere to her right, she heard some movement and then.

"_Obliviate." _

Snape blinked really hard, then his head rolled back and he fell asleep leaning against the wall. Suddenly, somebody grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her off. She was in such shock that she even forgot to protest. Around halfway back to Gryffindor Tower did she come to her senses.

"Potter! Let go of my hand!" Lily jerked her hand out of his. She would have tried to smacked him had she been able to see her target and not have just been slapping the air. "How dare you do that to Severus! Where are you anyway!" she asked, looking around. James finally took off the cloak, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Lily." James smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, making it even messier than it had been when he just came out from the cloak. Lily, of course, rolled her eyes at this.

"Potter! What! How!" she accused as they walked back to their tower together. "This is how all of you get away with everything."

"Yep! Are you going to tell?" James asked, fully knowing the answer.

"No." Lily predictably replied. They walked in silence for a while until they came to the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was snoozing away when James politely coughed.

"Password" she said sleepily.

"Fizzing Wisbees" Lily said confidently.

"No" the Fat Lady lazily replied. "I changed it at midnight."

"Can't you let us in anyway?" Lily asked. James knew this was the wrong thing to say. The Fat Lady knew how to spot intruders very well.

"I will give you three chances to guess what it is before I call a teacher." the Fat Lady warned. Lily was about to retort when James pulled her aside by the arm.

"If we guess wrong, she'll raise the alarm." He said this all in a whisper as they were very close. Too close for Lily's taste. James hadn't really meant to pull her that close, but he didn't mind. He grinned cockily. Lily, on the other hand, stepped back immediately and jerked her hand from his.

"Alright, what do you think it is?" Lily asked.

"Honestly I don't have a clue." He said, rummaging around in his robes. Lily could see that he had almost as many pockets as Hagrid. "But I know someone who does." He pulled a small mirror out of his pocket.

"Honestly, James. Is this any time to be checking you're reflection?" Lily scoffed. He ignored her.

"Sirius" James said into the mirror.

"No, I'm Lily remember." she said. Again, he ignored her.

"James, Its past midnight, what the heck are you doing?" a sleepy voice said. It sounded like it was coming from the mirror. Lily peered around James and gasped when she saw Sirius' face in the mirror.

"I'll tell you later. What's the password? The Fat Lady's changed it." James asked.

"Huh, oh, it's Christmas Tree." Sirius said, then he hung up from the mirror and went back to sleep. Lily told the Fat Lady the password and they both climbed inside the tower.

"James?"

"Yes"

"What exactly were you doing tonight?" Lily asked.

"Going for a walk, Lily." he answered, quickly. Lily wasn't sure she believed him. After all, who goes for a walk in the middle of the night? But she was too sleepy to argue and he was already heading into the boys dormitory. She followed his example and went to her own dormitory. Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lily awoke as soon as the sun's rays hit her face. Her emerald eyes flickered open; and she sleepily sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Her fingers glazed something- her earring. Lily looked down at herself; she was still in her robes. They had gotten back so late she had forgotten to change into her nightgown. Lily remembered the events of last night. Why had James really been out? Now that she was fully awake could Lily see that his "Going for a walk" wasn't a sufficient answer. After all, why would James need to be invisible if he was just walking. Lily pondered this while changing into new clothes, then immediately stopped when she found herself dreaming of his eyes. _Urgh Lily! What are you thinking! _ She dismissed the thought as soon as Mary started waking up.

"Good morning, Lily." Mary yawned. "Where were you last night?"

"Er, I got lost." Lily stuttered, but Mary didn't look like she believed Lily any more than Lily believed James.

"Right" Mary said, putting on her socks. Lily avoided her gaze and started putting up her hair. Only when she looked into her mirror, did Lily remember James' mirror. But unlike Lily's, it didn't show the looker's reflection; it had, in fact, showed someone else. Lily presumed that Sirius had another mirror just like James'. It must help with their pranking and misbehaving. Realization dawned on Lily. That's why he was out last night, a silly prank. _Of course! _She hoped it wouldn't be on Severus, but it probably was. They usually were. Lily finished dressing and exited her dormitory. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat in the corner of the common room huddled over an old bit of parchment. Lily caught whispers of their conversation.

"Sorry I was late, got sidetracked." James was saying.

"I didn't notice." Remus said. "Besides this one wasn't so bad anyway."

"Hey" Sirius warned, nodding his head in Lily's direction. She turned away as soon as the rest of the boys whipped their heads up too. Lily exited the common room and almost ran to breakfast. She could hear James calling her name behind her. Lily couldn't believe she had been listening to them long enough for Sirius to notice. Lily quickly turned a corner and slid into a dark secret tunnel that was hidden by a statue of the Gryffindor lion. _Those boys don't know everything. _ That thought cheered her up considerably; she smiled to herself as she crept down the hidden passage way.

Lily sped up. She didn't like going through the tunnel alone; Severus usually met her before breakfast and they would go through it together. Lily tried to dismiss her fear of the tunnel, but to no avail. Her darker thoughts crept up anyway and Lily imagined someone was behind her. But was she imagining? Weren't there footsteps? Lily spun around in the darkness. She could see no one behind her, but it was pitch black dark. Terrified, Lily sprinted on. She was half-way out of the passage when something brushed against her face and Lily stopped. It was only a spider web. Again, Lily started to run, but- SMACK!

Lily collided with something very hard. She fell backwards, but something caught her.

"Lily?" A voice said, probably the one holding her.

"James!" Lily recognized the voice. She pushed him away, but then caught herself being rude. And Lily definitely didn't want to be rude, but it was still _James_.

"Erm, thanks. What are you doing here?" Lily asked. _Apparently those boys did know about the tunnel. _

"Well, I saw you go in…" _Maybe they didn't know about it, well until he saw her go in. _ "So I went in the other way." _Or not_

"Why?" Lily asked. She knew James had a thing for her; this could definitely be some stupid plan to get her alone with him. But she did not like him!

"Because a tunnel caved in the other day, this one could too. And there's a hole in the floor. Why were you running?"

"I thought I heard something. Or someone."

"Couldn't you see it was me?" James asked, surprised. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I- " Lily stuttered. James wordless lit his wand. Light flooded the small passage and Lily realized exactly how close they had been standing. She also noted that they haven't even learned how to do nonverbal spells yet.

"Sometimes I forget." Lily finished, stepping back a bit.

"Forget what?" James asked.

"That I can do magic," Lily said.

"That must be irritating, forgetting what you can do." James sympathized. "Well," He was changing the subject now. "Let's get to breakfast." He started down the tunnel at a brisk pace. Lily lit her wand and followed. They walked silently for a while until Lily had a question, and she never could refrain from asking questions.

"That was an interesting mirror." She stated, hoping he would tell her about it.

"What mirror?" James asked.

"The mirror you talked to Sirius through. Last night…" Lily explained, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lily." James said, speeding up.

"What? But you had it last night!" Lily caught up with him, but he stuck his arm out and stopped her from going any further.

"Stop!" James shouted. In front of her was a huge hole in the floor. Looking through it, she saw that if James hadn't stopped her, she would have fallen about three stories until she fell onto a staircase, that was if it hadn't already moved.

"Whoa! That definitely wasn't here the last time." Lily shrieked.

"It wasn't here last night!" James said; and then caught himself. He and Lily hadn't been through here last night; she would know he had gone out after she had gone to bed and that he wasn't taking a walk. After all, who in their right mind walks through creepy tunnels at night? Even James, popular as he was, couldn't make that seem sane.

"What happened?" Lily asked no one in particular, choosing not to press the walking matter.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe I can fix it." said James. He waved his wand and a brick wall appeared and covered the gap in the floor. James started to go across it, but Lily stopped him. She picked up a rock off the ground and tossed it on his brick wall. It crumbled and fell, crashing down past the staircase. About a minute later, they heard the impact of the bricks on the floor about ten stories below. Lily realized that she had just saved James from going splat along with the bricks, something that she would of wished on him only a few moments ago.

"Thanks" James weakly said, before regaining his composure.

"You try now." James instructed. She did, but with the same disastrous results as James'.

"That's what I thought." James sighed.

"Dark Magic." Lily confirmed. "How do we cross then?"

"We don't, we go back." James said, firmly. Just as he said this, however, a crash came from behind them. The entrance had apparently caved in. "New plan, you stay here and I'll go get help."

"What! No! I'm coming too!" Lily shouted. James was crazy if he thought she was going to stay in this death trap alone. "The other exit has already caved in, and I can't get across without help. What if- "

"I'll be back before 'What if.'" There was a flash of light and then James was gone. Lily imagined she heard the sound of hooves coming from in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not going to apologize for the very long wait because y'all haven't been just sitting at the computer waiting for me to upload, and I've been busy with practice, exams, and Christmas. But for anyone that actually is sitting at their computer all the time- it probably will never be this long of a wait next time. :) But enjoy the chapter! Or not. Although if you didn't I'd like it if you told me. Warning- this is short and sweet. **_

Harry panicked. Hagrid wasn't supposed to be here. Not now! There was a bang as Ron's door was blasted open by Mrs. Weasley who was standing in the frame.

"What the heck is going on!"she demanded, looking at each of them in turn, her eyes widening when they fell upon Hagrid who was sprawled across the floor. He looked just as confused as Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Hagrid, would you please explain what is going on here." Molly said, calming down a bit. Hagrid opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out.

"He apparated here by mistake, mum." Ron explained, gesturing at Hagrid who was now making choking noises and grasping at his throat. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley didn't notice.

"Oh, well then Hagrid, would you join us for dinner then?" Mrs. Weasley offered. Hagrid chose this moment to get his voice back and so Hagrid agreed to dinner, although he was still rather confused. Mrs. Weasley left Ron's room reluctantly; she knew that faulty apparition wasn't the reason Hagrid was in her son's room. After all, hadn't they just put new apparition blocks on the house only a few days ago? Mrs. Weasley stopped all these thoughts and calmed herself with the fact that she trusted Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Hagrid stared at the four teens in amazement.

"You're not James." he said, pointing at Harry.

"No, I'm not." Harry said.

"Well, who are ya' then?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself to his old friend, or rather his younger old friend. Hagrid was still tall as ever, his hair seemed even blacker. The only real difference was that Hagrid didn't know any of them. He might have recognized Mrs. Weasley, but she still would have looked older than Hagrid remembered.

Hagrid now turned his attention to the other three people looking at him.

"And you aren't Lily?" Hagrid asked Ginny; she shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Where am I?" Hagrid asked. Harry looked at the others for help; they nodded encouragingly.

"You are in the future. I'm James' son." Harry explained. At this, Hagrid's eyes got big, and Harry couldn't blame him. His revelation was rather blunt. Hagrid seemed to follow his meaning though.

"James and Lily's son- You have her eyes, ya' know." Hagrid said proudly. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Harry while Ron chuckled to himself. ("Always the eyes! He's the spitting image of his dad and it's all about Lily's eyes!")

"Hagrid, we need to get you back, right now." Hermione told him, while rummaging in her books.

Ron, however, disagreed.

"Hermione, you can't! We've just gotten back, we can't go again! Look at yourself, you're exhausted. Try to do a minor spell, go on. It won't work, not for a day or two. It'll be a week before we can do anything major, and months before we can do anything big."

Harry tried a summoning charm, but nothing happened. The same thing happened when the others tried their magic, although Harry still thought he had made Ron's sneakers twitch some.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"We go to dinner?" Ron suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Even in the middle of a crisis, he's still hungry!"

"Hey!" Ron said, playfully swatting her arm. Hermione collapsed at his touch, and Ron caught her. He had barely brushed her arm, and Hermione had fainted! Ron shot a panicked look at Harry, and then turned to look at Ginny, who was not looking so… conscious.

Harry immediately grabbed Ginny when she fell too, but it was barely a second before Harry found himself falling to the floor. Just before his eyes closed, Harry caught a glimpse of Ron staggering to his knees, still holding Hermione.

When Mrs. Weasley had come up to Ron's room to tell them all that dinner was ready, she expected to find them huddled over some book or strange object, whispering secrets. Or to find them laughing at some joke or at Ron's Chudely Cannons posters. What she did not expect was to open the door to find them all unconscious on the floor.


End file.
